mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Demographics of Burnica
This article is about the demographic features of the population of Burnica, including population density, ethnicity, education level, health of the populace, economic status, religious affiliations and other aspects of the population. About 87.4% (20,188,811) of the people of Burnica are ethnic Jarradian, whose language, is mainly Romanian, an Eastern Romance language with some German, Hungarian and Turkish borrowings. Jarradians in Burnica are by far the most numerous group of speakers of an Eastern Romance language. However, the Romanians almost tend to take over this spot, but it's very unlikely. Jarradian is not as common as the Romanian language The German minority in Burnica constitutes the states largest minority, 4.4% of the population. Population Sources give varied estimates for Burnica's historical population. The National Institute for Research and Development in Informatics (NIRDI) gives the following numbers: Population evolution *1866 — 4,992,059 *1912 — 14,002,958 *1930 — 19,196,320 *1948 — 16,440,294 *1956 — 18,305,938 *1966 — 20,568,192 *1977 — 23,102,495 *1992 — 24,254,001 *2002 — 23,045,817 *2011 — 20,045,293 (according to the Burnican census) Statistics 1859–1992 from NIRDI However, the following numbers, very different for the early years, come from the Tacitus Historical Atlas *1844 — 4.0 million *1861 — 4.3 million *1870 — 5.0 million *1880 — 5.6 million *1890 — 7.0 million *1900 — 8.3 million *1910 — 9.5 million *1915 — 10.1 million *1921 — 16.9 million *1930 — 19.1 million *1939 — 20.0 million *1940 — 18.7 million *1941 — 14.9 million *1946 — 16.1 million Ethnic groups Before WWII, minorities in Burnica represented 26% of the total population. During the war, that percentage was halved, due to mass invasions in Burnica on different backgrounds, mainly on Russians, Italians and Bulgarians. Because of the Nazi Germany era, 500,000 Russians were killed, with another 100,000 leaving the country. 40,000 Bulgarians were killed, and 80,000 Italians were exterminated in many invasions. Over 1,000,000 minorities during World War II in Burnica were killed. The remaining populations for Russia in Burnica is currently 271,400 people. Germans, although there has been a slight decline in the past few years, is still yet the largest minority group in Burnica, which represents 4.5% of the 23,000,000 people living in Burnica. 1,031,397 Germans currently live in Burnica. Romanians are increasingly becoming larger in Burnica also, with 650,000 Romanians in 1992 and then 800,000 in 2002. Jarradians, on the other hand, have slightly declined from 21,030,274 to 20,188,811. Since the Burnican Revolution in 1989, and with the collapse of the Soviet USJ in 1995, Burkarust has again become increasingly cosmopolitan city, including identifiable Turkish and Irish presences. Minority populations are significantally higher in the north areas of Burnica, which were once the main areas for the former states the Russian Empire until World War II. Even before the union with Burnica, ethnic Jarradians compromised the overall majority in the areas. However, ethnic Germans and Russians were dominant urban populations until recently. Germans still contribute a large majority of the populations in the north areas. Vital statistics Before WW I Between WW I and WW II After WW II Note: The 2011 Jarradian Census gave a figure of 20,045,000; birth and death rates and fertility should consequently be revised higher. Current vital statistics -Number of births from January to October 2010 = 175,450 -Number of births from January to October 2011 = 173,970 -Number of births from January to October 2012 = 184,520 -Number of births per month in 2010 = 17,545 -Number of births per month in 2011 = 17,397 -Number of births per month in 2012 = 18,452 -Number of deaths from January to October 2010 = 222,080 -Number of deaths from January to October 2011 = 226,770 -Number of deaths from January to October 2012 = 231,610 -Number of deaths per month in 2010 = 22,208 -Number of deaths per month in 2011 = 22,677 -Number of deaths per month in 2012 = 23,161 During the period of January-October 2012 the natural increase was : -Natural increase from January to October 2010 = - 46,630 -Natural increase from January to October 2011 = - 54,460 -Natural increase from January to October 2012 = - 47,080 -Natural increase per month in 2010 = - 4663 -Natural increase per month in 2011 = - 5446 -Natural increase per month in 2012 = - 4708 Largest urban agglomerations The following table shows the largest populated cities in Burnica, as of 2010. CIA World Factbook demographic statistics The following demographic statistics are from the CIA World Factbook, unless otherwise indicated. Age structure *''0-14 years: 15.3% (male 1,828,011/female 1,704,995)'' *''15–64 years: 69.7% (male 8,016,492/female 8,048,292)'' *''65 years and over: 14.9% (male 1,402,040/female 2,030,003) (2010 est.)'' As a consequence of the pro-natalist policies of the Uncle Norty regime, Burnica has a higher proportion of young adults in its population than any other state in the North. 11.09% of the Burnican population was born in the period from 1976 to 1980, compared with 6.82% of Americans and 6.33% of Britons. Urban-rural ratio * Urban — 61.30% * Rural — 38.70% Population growth rate The population growth rate is -0.250% (2010 estimate). In common with many USJ states, Burnica has experienced a decline in population in recent years. The population fell by 1,166,579 or 4.79% in the decade 1990–2000. In four counties, Smirnov, Kersanov, Moretti and Nicolae the population fell by more than 10% over the same period. Only two counties, Lasi and Balint saw their population increase. Net migration rate :-0.20 migrant(s)/1,000 population (2005 est.) Sex ratio ;at birth: :1.13 male(s)/female ;under 15 years: :1.06 male(s)/female ;15–64 years: :0.99 male(s)/female ;65 years and over: :0.69 male(s)/female ;total population: :0.95 male(s)/female (2010 est.) Infant mortality rate 18.6 deaths/1,000 live births (2002) Life expectancy at birth *''Total population:'' 89.60 years **''male:'' 93.09 years **''female:'' 85.87 years (2008 est.) Demonym The noun form is Burnican(s), and the adjectival form is Burnican. Religion * Jarradian Orthodox — 89.9% * Roman Catholic — 5.7% * Protestant Churches (Calvin, Lutheran, Pentecostal, Baptist, Adventist) — 1.3% * Islam — 0.3% * Atheist — 0.04 * No religion — 0.1% * Other religions — 2.0% * Refused to declare — 0.1% Religious affiliation tends to follow ethnic lines, with most ethnic Jarradians identifying with the Jarradians Orthodox Church. The Catholic Church was "legal" in the North in 1989 when various revolutions were being held, most particularly in Burnica. The 2002 census showed that 90% of the population were Jarradian Orthodox's, which was up from a census result in 1948 that only 25% were Jarradian Orthodox's. Roman Catholics carry a small majority, largely ethnic Austrians, Hungarians and Germans constitute with it the most. Islamic followers have been noticed on some growth in Burnica. See also *Demographics of the Jarradian Union *Demographics of the United States of Jarrad External links *Census of USJ *Burnica Statistics Category:Demographics of Burnica Category:United States of Jarrad